1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterfall unit for use in swimming pools, spas, hot tubs and the like. More specifically, the waterfall unit of the invention may be considered as being a combination fountain and waterfall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fountains and waterfall units are generally used in spas, swimming pools, tubs and the like (collectively referred to as “spas” or “spa”) for aesthetic, therapeutic and practical reasons in that they may be decorative, visually appealing and/or may provide a soothing sound providing a calming affect to the users of the spa. As such, users and owners of spas often desire the addition of waterfalls or fountains.
Some conventional waterfall units are located behind the wall of the spa where it is connected to the spa's plumbing and the only visible portion is its outlet from which a smooth laminar flow runs from the spa's edge to the surface of the water below. Such examples are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,595,435 B1; 6,595,675 B2; 7,162,752 B2; 7,229,027 B2; and 7,254,847 B2. These prior art waterfall units either have an elongated slot located on an upper edge of a spa wall for delivering a laminar flow of water or, as disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,752 B2, have one or more nozzles in the top edge of the spa for forming streams of water created by a venture nozzle located in a plenum chamber. These units may also contain baffles and/or dividers for transforming the turbulent water from the spa's water supply into a smooth laminar flow. Additionally, these waterfall units may have a light source near the mouth of the elongated slot to illuminate the water flowing from the slot as disclosed, for example in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,595,675 B2; 7,162,752 B2; 7,229,027 B2; and 7,254,847 B2.
There is a need for a waterfall device that can be installed in the external wall of the spa thereby minimizing installation costs and/or eliminating the need for a system of baffles and/or dividers for quieting the water to produce a smooth laminar waterfall and still fulfilling the aesthetic, practical and therapeutic reasons for adding a waterfall device to a fulfilling the aesthetic, practical and therapeutic reasons for adding a waterfall device to a spa. There is also a need in the art to provide a waterfall device that can be retrofitted on existing spas.